Wizards of Waverly Place x House of Anubis
by keyondraswag
Summary: Nina is a wizards and so are her friends KT and Eddie but they don't know yet but they soon do. There is also some love triangles but you have to read to find out. Soon a great evil comes and demands to destroy some people read to find out. Plz don't report I worked hard on this story also no rude comments.
1. Chapter 1

**In my story Nina has her parents and a 7 year old sister named Octavia and KT and Eddie live right across the street from Nina also is not Eddie's father. Oh and Nina and KT are spanish and teaching Eddie a enjoy also this is like High School Musical they break out into song for no reason at all it will be in Italics**

**The Arrivals**

**At Nina's Hous****e**

**Nina's POV**

Hi I'm Nina Martin and I am half American and half Dominican my best friends are KT and Eddie we have been friends since birth but right now I am packing my stuff because I am going to a new school in England with my best friends KT and Eddie but they don't know the real reason we are going there. We are actually going there because me and my cousin Justin had to put a wizard layer there because me Kt and Eddie are wizards I had to keep there wands because they don't know yet so I have to bring them. I finshed packing and head downstairs to see Octavia and my mom watching tv and my dad is working on my micorphone oh ya I'm a singer. It broke because Eddie thought it would be a good idea to put it in the dish washer to see if I will go and flip out to find it. "Morning mi familia, said Nina. "Hey Nina can you help me with something, said Nina's dad. "Dure what is it papa,said Nina. "I can't fix it help you have your powers still and Octavia still has her training wand, said Nina's Dad. I took out my wand and did the spell. "Good you could have done that first, said Nina's dad. "I couldn't because Eddie and KT were there and they still don't know, said Nina. "Let's keep it that way, said Nina's dad then walked away. "Ok I'm going to KT's house you coming Octavia, said Nina while getting her phone and tablet. "Yes hold on let me get my I pod ,said Octavia. I waited about 10 miutes for her and I can not wait anymore I need to see Eddie. Yes I admit I like Eddie and so does KT and he knows it but he doesn't want to do anything that's why we like him and we are still all friends. "OCTAVIA HURRY UP KT AND EDDIE ARE WAITING FOR ME,screamed Nina. "Okay okay I'm coming, said Octavia while walking down the stairs. We walked out the door and then walked across the street up to KT's door. I knocked on the and Eddie opened it without a shirt. "Ewww put a shirt on Ed, said Octavia while walking into the house. "Well your no friend either Octavia, said Eddie to Octavia. "Come one in Nin's,said Eddie. "Hola Amigos, said Nina in spanish. " Hola Nina y Octavia, said KT while coming out of the kitchen with a towel. Kt had a white shirt and black flowing sweater with blue skinny jeans and her hair out and Eddie was wearing a blue flannel shirt with black jeans. " Wait amigos means friends and - ,said Eddie but then forgot what and y mean **(when i say "y" i don't mean "why" I mean and in spanish) **"Y means and you estupido, said Octavia. Oh ya I forgot to mention Octavia doesn't like Eddie because as he is he put her tablet in the dishwasher.

**Octavia's POV**

That Eddie one day i'll get my full powers and show that Eddie who's the boss and he will get revenge for destroying my tablet. "So is everyone packed for England, said KT will being all perky. "Ya so excited, I said. "Tavia you can't come your only in the 2nd grade, said KT. "And I can skip a grade, I said while about to cry. "Awww Tavia will be back for Christmas and spring break also for Summer break and i'll call you everyday you'll be there wherever I go

**(Nina bold** _Eddie Italics KT italics underline_ All mormal but underline**)**

**Here we are now everythings about to change**

_We face tomorrow as we say goodbye to yesterday_

_A chapter ending but the stories only just begun_

**A page is turning for everyone**

So i'm moving on letting go holdin on to tomorrow and I've always go the memories and I'm finding out who I'm gonna be we might be apart but I hope you always know you'll be with me wherever I go ... where I goooo

We take Octavia and bring her outside and then we all sit on the swinging chair Eddie starts to sing

_So excited I can barely even catch my breath_

_We have each other to lean on for the road ahead _

**this happy ending is the start of all our dreams**

And I know your heart is with meeee

So i'm moving on letting go holdin on to tomorrow and I've always go the memories and I'm finding out who I'm gonna be we might be apart but I hope you always know you'll be with me wherever I go

**It's time to show the world we've got something to say a song to sing aloud will never fadeeee awayyyy**

_I know I'll miss you but we'll meet again someday we'll never faade awwwayyyy_

_So i'm moving on letting go holdin on to tomorrow and I've always go the memories and I'm finding out who I'm gonna be we might be apart but I hope you always know you'll be with me (x2)_

_Wherever I go Wherever I Wherever I Wherever I gooooo yaaaaa Wherever I _go

"Thanks guys but I'll miss you and KT I'll miss Eddie least of all, said Octavia. "We'll call you everyday, said KT. "We have to finish packing for England, said Eddie. "Okay let's go finish, said KT. "Come on Tavia, said Nina. You could make yourself a sandwhich, said KT. "I'll be there in a minute, said KT.

* * *

**Next Time on HOA xover Wizards of Waverly Place**

**Nina: Why would you do that you have to ask first**

**Octavia: Because I wanted to**

**(Outside)**

**Eddie: I like you...**

**KT: But you could...**

**(Outside but diffrent scene)**

**Eddie: We'll find out later in**

* * *

**So that's my story more chapters to come I just need more ideas not on grammer or anything though and more OC's and I don't own Wherever I go by Miley Cyrus and Emily Osment and I don't own HOA I only own Octavia and Nina's family see you soon**

**-Keyondraswag(Keyondra)-**


	2. Why Would You Do That

**Time to Leave**

**Hi it's keyondraswag here and I forgot to mention there will be a song in each chapter oh and I changed it so they know everyone in the house but the house doesn't know Octavia.**

**Octavias POV**

"Tavia can you hand me the cheese, said KT. "Sure,I said while going into our fridge and getting the cheese. "gracias, said KT. "Your welcome, I said. "OKAY LUNCH IS READY, I yelled then Nina and Eddie came walking through the door. "Can I at least stay in England with for the first week, I said. "Maybe I have to ask mom first, said Nina. "Yes i'm going to England I'm going to England, I sang. "You can't sing yet she didn't ask yet,KT said while eating her cheese sandwhich. "Righhhhht she didn't ask but I did, I said but then covered my mouth. "You what, said Nina. "I kinda asked mommy before we left the house, I said with her head down.**(The rest of this conversation will be in spanish but I will translate it after) **"Por qué hiciste eso, said Nina **(Why would you do that)**. "Porque yo no quiero que te vayas ,I said**(Because I didn't want to see you go)**. "Octavia , pero eso es lo peor que puede hacer, said KT (**Octavia but that's the wrong thing to do)**." Lo sé y lo siento que debería haberdicho que primero , I said**(I know and I'm sorry I should have told you first)**. "que está bien simplemente no lo hagas de nuevo, said Nina **(It's okay just don't do it again)**. "bueno, I said. "Okay go slowly I could here a thing remember I'm a begginer at spanish, said Eddie with a confused look. "Tell you later we have to clean up and get ready to leave, said Nina. " Octavia go back over to the house will be there in 30 minutes to get you packed, said Nina. "You can go Neen's me and Eddie got it here, said KT. "Okay let's go Octavia get your coat that you left here, said Nina while directing me to KT's room. "Okay, I said then ran upstairs.

**Eddie's POV**

Now that Octavia is gone I can talk to Nina and KT. "Hey guys can I talk to you outside, I said. "Sure but make it quick, said KT. "Hold on OCTAVIA WHEN YOU COME DOWNSTAIRS WATCH TV WE WILL BE OUTSIDE, yelled Nina. "OKAY BUT IT WILL BE A WHILE I CAN'T FIND MY COAT AND KT YOUR ROOM IS NOW A MESS SORRY, yelled Octavia. "OCTAVIA YOUR GONNA CLEAN IT UP THEN, yelled KT. "OKAY, yelled Octavia. We walked outside and sat in the swing for a moment then i started talking. "Guys you know how I said I didn't want to do anything about you both liking me, I said. "Ya, said Kt and Nina. "Well I can't hold it in anymore I like you both and I don't know what to do, I said but then got up in anger and stood in front of them. "Then what are we going to do, said KT. "We can ask Amber she is a romantic guru, said Nina. "Okay for the next week I can just hang out with my girls,I said while sitting back down and putting my arms around them.

**Sorry it's short but I ran out of ideas PLEASE HELP review please and help me out and in case you didn't read A/N at the top i changed it so they all ready went to the house but they don't know Octavia so happy reading and I am making a Zevie fanfic for all those Zevie fans ttyl**

**-Keyondraswag(Keyondra)-**


	3. What's Going To Happen

**Back To The Past**

**Sorry I didn't have a song in the last one but next song Nina and KT are singing Nina Italics and KT bold so happy reading!**

* * *

**KT's POV**

We are outside in the Swing chair just relaxeing when we forgot about Octavia. "Guys, I said. "Ya, said Nina and Eddie. "We forgot about Octavia, I said. "Oh OCTAVIA, yelled Nina. "COMING, yelled Octavia. "What do you want, said Octavia while sitting on the arm of the swing. "Are you bleeding broken or dieing, said Eddie. "Does it look like I'm not fine, said Octavia while getting up. "No, said Eddie. "Then there's your answer, said Octavia while wipping her long brown hair in my face and struting off. "Octavia remember YOUR ONLY 7, yelled Nina and got louder as she walked away. "For a 7 year old she is sassy, I said. "NINA OCTAVIA COME ON WE HAVE TO LEAVE FOR THE AIRPORT IN 3 HOURS YOU TWO KT AND EDDIE, yelled Nina's mom from a cross the street. "HOLD ON MAMA WE ARE HAVING A MOMENT, yelled Nina back to her mom. "YOU HAVE 5 MINUTES,yelled Nina's mom back. "OKAY, yelled Nina. "You guys know I love right, said KT. "Of course we know, said Eddie then kissed both me and Nina's cheek which made us blush. "Well I got to go OCTAVIA COME ON, said Nina and yelled. Octavia ran out the house then down the street since barely any cars are on there street. "bye guys TAVIA WAIT UP,yelled Nina. "See ya Neen's, I said while waving to her. "Come on Ed we have to finish packing or we'll be late, I said to Eddie. "Okay, said Eddie then walked into there house. **(oh I changed it so KT and Eddie live together and KT will have a solo in this chapter) **I was in my room finishing packing when I found a picture of me Nina and Eddie it reminded me when we were 5 and I enterned a talent show

(Flashback)

**Hey guys, I said. "What, said Nina and Eddie. "Our class is having a talent show I am going to enter I will be singing, I said. "HAHAHAHA, laughed Nina and Eddie. "What's so funny, I said with my arms crossed. "Yo-you can't sing KT, said Eddie while clenching his stomach. "I so can watch and see what happens on Friday when they hand we that $10,000 check and first place trophy, said KT while walking backwards. "Okay and then I will jump on my unicorn and fly to mars, said Nina while still laughing. "You'll see I will win and you will be sorry, I said while running away. **

(End of Flashback)

That day was the worst day for us...

**Bold KT **_Italics Nina _normal narrator together bold underline)

**I will not make the same mistakes that you did uhhh I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery I will not breakthe way you did you fell so hard I learned the hard way to never let it get that farrrr**

**Because of you I will not stray too far from the side walk Because of you I like to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt Because of you I find it hard to trust not only me but everyone around me because of you I am afraid**

it switches to Nina's house in her room putting a shirt in her bag

_I lose my wayand it's too long before you point it out I cannot cry because I know that's weakness in your eyes I'm forced to fake a smile a laugh everyday in my life my heart can't possibly break when it wasn't even whole to start with_

_Because of you I will not stray too far from the side walk Because of you I like to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt Because of you I find it hard to trust not only me but everyone around me because of you I am afraid_

(back to KT while she is looking out her window)

**I watched you die I heard you cry every night in your sleep **

(back to Nina while walking outside down her street)

_I was so young you should have known better than to lean on me you never thought of anyone else you just saw your pain  
_(both pretend it's a split screen)

**And now I cry in the middle of the night for the same damn thingggg Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt Because of youI try my hardest just to forget everything Because of you I don't know how to let anyone else in Because of you I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty Because of you I am afraid**

******Becaus********e of You**

_Because of You_

(End of Song)

**Nina's POV**

I walk back to my house to see Octavia just sitting there on the couch watching Every Which Way

Tavia you have to pack we are leaving in 30 minutes, I said while grabbing the remote and turning off the T.V. "Come on Emma was about to cast a spell those are the best part, said Octavia. "Watch it on the plane we have 29 minutes until we have to go across the street to get Eddie and KT and then drive to get some breakfast or lunch and drive to the airport . , I yelled. "Okay okay what is so important about this school anyway and I can just cast a spell to pack, said Octavia. "You can only open things with your wand and this school holds memories, I said while thinking about Mara, Jerome Amber, Patrica, Mick, Joy, Fabian, and Alfie. "Fine can you pack my bag with your wands, said Octavia. "Fine, I said while pulling out my wand and did the spell so my bag and my moms purse and dads stuff along with Octavia's bag were there. "Nina what was that, said a familiar vocie. "Uh guys hi, I said .

* * *

**Sorry I couldn't write anymore my hand is hurting I got home today and ran to my computer and now it is 8:00 so happy reading!**

**-Keyondraswag(Keyondra)-**


	4. They Find Out

**They find Out**

**Sorry i took so long i was on writers block and the people of fanfic wouldn't let me update till this morning so i updated one chapter and i'm writing the other now so Happy Reading!**

* * *

**KT's POV**

Me and Eddie were all done packing so I grabbed my keys and phone and me and Eddie walked out the house locked the door and then we walked acorss the street when we unlocked the door with our keys we saw the most unbeliveable thing Nina doing magic and then some suit cases popped me and Eddie were just standing there with our mouths hung open I was the first to talk **(A/N Or Eddie I don't know I went to Six Flags today and I don't remember anything) **"Nina what was that, said Eddie with a shocked look on his face. "Ummm ughh Tavia can you go get the you know what, said Nina while motioning her upstairs. "Okay ,said Octavia then ran upstairs then back downstairs with 2 sticks in her hand that were glowing. "What are those things, I said. "These are your wands, said Nina while handing them to us mine looked liked Nina's which is purple with a green ball at the top and mine was silver with a green ball at the top and Eddie's was brown with something writen at the top but I could barely see it I will find out later. "We are wizards Eddie, I said while wirling my wand. "Okay kids we have to leave for the airport, said Nina's mom while coming down the stairs. "Okay ma, said Nina. "Will finish talking about this later I'll text Alex Justin and Uncle Jerry to meet us there they will help us, said Nina while we grabbed our bags from the ground.

* * *

**New York Manhattan Island**

**Alex's POV **

**(A/N Justin and Alex are dating in the wizard world wizard's could date there sibling's)**

Me and Justin were sitting on our couch watching Zapped while my head was on Justin's chest and my feet crunch up on the couch and his arm around my shoulder he is just so perfect. "Hey what if Max did that to my phone and I controlled you, I said. "Don't think about it Lexy, said Justin. "OH MAXXX, I sang then got up an ran out the living room with Justin chasing after me. "Alex get back here, said Justin while rushing behind me and picking me up from behind and carrying me back to the couch. "Nice try, said Justin then kissed my cheek. "Your no fun, I said while crossing my arms and making a duck face. "Ohh will this make it better, sai dJustin then kissed me the lips we stayed like that for a good 3 minutes but then let go because my phone did my ringtone which is the chorus to the song John Doe by B.o.B and Priscilla. "Hold on a sec Hello, I said while answering my phone.

(Normal Nina **Bold Alex**

**Hello**

Hey Alex it's Nina

**Oh Hi Neens what's up**

It's time you need to come to LiverPool United Kingdom and go to the House of Anubis and fast I can't do this on my own

**Okay while be there in a flash litterly see what I did there I could litterly flash there**

Hahaha oh Alex your to much see ya tell Justin I said hi

**Okay bye**

bye

(End of phone call)

"We have to head to Liverpool, UK it's time they found out, I said while standing up and grabbing my things then pulled up Justin. "It is but were not prepared we need to study more the 2 annual wizard competion can't start yet, said Justin while freaking out. "Not that honey KT and Eddie found out there wizards, I said while calming down Justin. "Ohhh thank god oh well were ready for that DAD were going to Liverpool in the United Kingdom. "WHY, yelled Jerry from his room. "OH FOR HEAVENS SAKE BECAUSE IT'S TIME AND WE NEED TO GO FAST BEFORE YOU KNOW WHO APPEARS SO LET'S GO, yelled then flashed me Justin Max Harper and my dad to Liverpool and we are now standing in front of the House of Anubis. "Wait, I said then flashed our luggage in front of us. Then there was a black car that was parking and then Nina Eddie KT and Octavia came running out the car. "Hey guys we missed you, said Octavia she is the most adorable thing **(A/N oh and Octavia looks like the girl version of Max from the episodes with Bailie Madison in it) **"Hey Tavia you are still so cute, I said while kneeling down so she could give me a hug. "KT what's going on with my 2 favorite girl in the world, said Justin I admit I was kina jealous of KT and Justin's realashiship but Justin is still my boyfriend. "Hey what about me am I invisable, said Nina. "Neens I missed you too ,I said then jumped on her back. "OK me Max and Harper will be going Nina and Justin you guys are in charge watch out for those 3 mostly Alex I don't want to get a call saying she made the grandfather clock look like the leaning tower of Piza see ya, said Jerry then took Harper and Max to the taxi. "Hey that only happened once in Italy, screamed Alex. **(A/N okay I know I've been doing alot of these but I miss to much stuff and most of you don't read the A/N at the top so Alfie and KT like each other but they don't know everyone else does and Mara and Joy like Eddie but Mara is dating Fabian and Joy is dating Jerome) **

**Eddie's POV**

We walked into the house and Amber attacked Nina. "Amber...can't...breath...losing...oxygen...going...down...fainting..., said Nina then fainted. "You made Nina faint, I said then me KT Justin Alex and Amber stepped over her. "Some friends you are, said Nina with her elbows on the ground and her hair flowing back she is too beautiful. "Trixie how is my best Britsih friend doing, said KT while jumping on the couch that Patrica was sitting on. "Good but I haven't poured any liquids on anybody in over a week, said Patrica. "Well good for you Jerome hows my prankster going, said KT. "Hows my girl going, said Jerome while giving her a side hug. "Good but remember no secrets this year, said Jerome. "I don't keep promises, said KT with her hands in the air. "Mara Joy the normal people in this house how things going, I said then sat on the edge of the couch. "Good our favorite American boy is back, said Joy then hugged Eddie then walked in the kitchen. "TRUDY THE KT NINA EDDIE AND MORE PEOPLE ARE ARE, screamed Joy while walking in to the kitchen with her grapes in a bowl. "Oh guys these are my cousins and little sister Octavia she is very energatic so watch out and look where you go this is Alex she is like a clone of Patrica but she gets in trouble alot and a daddy's little girl and this is Justin a smart know it all but when he wants to have fun he goes crazy and turns into Alex and also taken so Patrica stop drooling and look away, said Nina while standing on the couch nehind them. "Hi guys and you girls don't even think about going near Justin he is mine, said Alex. "And guys this Fabian he is very nerdy and dramatic also dating Mara this is Patrica a british version of Alex but with the daddy's little girl thing this is Jerome he is the prankster of the house and is dating Joy, said KT while going around to each person and wrapping her arms around there shoulders from behind while they were on the couch. "This is Joy she is normal she is smart cool and if you need advice come to her and is dating Jerome, said Nina while running over Joy while she was walking out the kitchen. "This is Alfie another prankster he somewhat smart alien lover and zombie lover and scarer and he is dating Amber this is Amber she is rich fashinesta and a couple lovers so Alex and Justin since your dating she will probably make a scrap book of your kisses dates hugs anything couple related she made one for me and Nina and me KT and it was one annoying day, said Eddie. "Wait you guys are dating... JALEX, said Amber then screamed. "Jesus women you could break and ear drum, said Alex while holding her eardrum. "Now this is Mara she is really nerdy and sesitive but then when you get her mad or challenge her she will do anything, said Nina. "Oh and up there is Victor he is our caretaker and don't get on his bad side he will watch you like a hawk and you have to be in bed by 10:00 or you have to wash all the toilets in the school with a toothbrush, said KT. "And last but not least, said Eddie while motioning everyone to the kitchen. "TRUDY, yelled KT Nina and I. "Hello lovely's, said Trudy while hugging KT Nina and I. "OK guys this is Trudy or house mother any problem on realaships go to Trudy or Amber mostly Trudy unless you want Amber to go Sharkiesa on that boy and Trudy makes the best food she serves at 7:00 for breakfast on weekends lunch is at exactly 12:00 and dinner's at 8:00 and be early for breakfast or Alfie and Jerome will gobble it all like Monica on thanksgiving when she was in high school, said Nina. "Hey but she is right there is alot of room in this stomach of mine, said Alfie while patting his stomach. "OK now where is the T.V and the popcorn because mama needs to get her lazy on, said Alex. "I don't know but me KT and Neens are going on a walk, I said then grabbed there hands. "BYE GUYS, said everyone.

**Nina's POV**

"So Ed do you want to go to the park, I said. "Nan, said Eddie. "The new resturant, said KT. "Na, said Eddie."How about the mall, I said. "You would have thought, said Eddie while scoffing. "Then where do you want to go Mr. I don't want to go anywhere, I said. "Whats going on with you chicks, said Eddie. "Our problem is you are being a jerk a minute ago you were all nice and now you are being a jerk, said KT. "Well get used to it this is the new me, said Eddie. "Oh then in that case go walk off the edge of a bridge because you just lost your 2 best friends, said KT then we both walked up to him and slapped him. After that me and KT walked around the park talking about whats going to happen next with us and Eddie then it happened we sang our new song called John Doe.

(Normal KT **B****o****ld Nina **_Italics Eddie rapper Nina and KT italics underline)_

**Seems like your heart stops working**  
**The minute they close the curtain**  
**And take off your mask**  
**And take off your costume**  
**And if anyone asks you're taking a smoke break**  
**Drinking some coffee**  
**But everyone knows what you're doing**

Seems like the bus moves slower  
Just cause you got somewhere to go  
So you take a few pills in Beverly Hills  
But if anyone asks you've got a prescription  
You got an addiction  
Who do you think that you're fooling

_John Doe, I just want the John I know_  
_Once you put the drinks on hold_  
_Maybe you could come back home_  
_John Doe, ooh oh oh oooh_  
_Oooh oh oh ohooh oooh_  
_Oooh oh oh ohooh oooh_

_Rap:_

_Errybody's addicted to something_  
_Errybody's got to grip onto something_  
_Even if it's just to feel the response of appeal_  
_Maybe once, maybe twice_  
_Maybe hundreds of times, hundreds of times_  
_Without it, it's just harder to function at times_  
_You race to the bottom of every single bottle_  
_As if there was someone or something to find_  
_You're struggling in your mind_  
_And you tell yourself lie after lie_  
_'Til you get to the point where it's no longer private_  
_People that you work with noticed the signs_  
_When you walk in the room_  
_It gets noticeably quiet_  
_So you break up the silence, you say you've been at the gym_  
_But the way that you look, you can't blame on the diet_  
_So what you hiding?_

_John Doe, I just want the John I know_  
_Once you put the drinks on hold_  
_Maybe you could come back home_  
_John Doe, ooh oh oh oooh_  
_Oooh oh oh ohooh oooh_  
_Oooh oh oh ohooh oooh_

_Yeah, I've probably had too many things  
Smashed too many freaks  
Had too much to dro...(I mean)  
Had too much to drink  
Left the club, ended up in custody  
Random drug test, passed it luckily  
My girl broke up with me cause she walked in suddenly  
With a woman up under me  
I told her "Wait!  
It ain't what it look like!  
I must've slip and fell, clumsy me!"  
Well, at least I admit it, cause the worst you could do  
Is to do it and not be man enough to say that you did it  
That's just how you prevent it, well I ain't no different  
I love all the money, the fame  
And the parties with beautiful women  
I'd spent so much time as an underground artist  
Cause I was afraid to succumb to the business  
And what I'd become  
But that what you'd judge I become  
The path with the greatest resistance  
That's how the tables can turn, when they pivot  
And change your perspective and flip your entire position  
My whole life I've been dying to wish and to live and experience  
Everything possible  
When I told them my dreams, they just said they ain't logical  
Now, I can see it - it's optical_

_John Doe, I just want the John I know_  
_Once you put the drinks on hold_  
_Maybe you could come back home_  
_John Doe, ooh oh oh oooh_  
_Oooh oh oh ohooh oooh_  
_Oooh oh oh ohooh oooh_

(End of Song)

"Come KT we have to go back to the house to unpack we live in the attic now with Alex Trudy decorated it though and Justin shares a room with Alfie and Jerome, I said. "OK lets go back to the jerk we had crushes on, said KT. "KT, I said. "Ya, said KT. "I want to go back home I don't want to do all of this, I said. "Me too but we can't we have to stay here and face the truth, said KT. "OK come on we have all day with our other friends, I said then we linked arms and walked back to the house.

**Eddie's POV  
**What have I done I need to go apoligize to them I can't lose them as my friends they are like my sisters. So I run back to the house and burst through the doors. "Hey guys do you know where Nina and KT are, I said walking into the common room. "Ya there in the attic unpacking, said Alex. "OK thanks Lexy, I said then ran up the stairs to the attic. "Nina KT I need to talk to you about earlier, I said while standing there watching them unpack. "There is nothing you have to say we get it, said KT. "Get what, I said confused. "That you were just so upset that we got to choose all the things we do and you finally decided to tell us that enought was enought, said Nina. "No that's not it I was just uhhh trying to see which side of me you guys liked, said Eddie. "Awww Eddie we like your normal side not your jerk side or your wizard side we like you for you, said Nina while whispering wizard. "Thanks guys but who do you think I will end up dating, I said with a curious look. "Nina, said KT. "What why me, said Nina. "Because you have known Eddie longer, said KT. "We were all born a day apart, said Nina close to yelling. "OK but what are we going to do I mean I like Alfie but I also don't want to hurt Amber and then I like you Eddie but I don't want to hurt Nina, said KT. "Oh what the heck I'm a mess, said KT while falling on her bed. Then we heard a crash coming from the stairs. We walked over to it and opened it to see Alfie. "KT can I talk to you alone, said alfie. "Umm sure, said KT.

**Alfie's POV**

First Alfie who sent you up here, said Nina. "Umm Alex, I said. "OK ALEX, said Nina. "Let's go Eddie, yelled Nina. They left the room and I brought KT to her bed. "KT I heard what you said about me and I like you too and I actually just broke up with Amber, I said. "Alfie I like you too actually I love you, said KT while moving down to the floor. "Then what's the problem, I said. "Eddie likes me too, said KT while almost crying. "How about Eddie just go out with Nina and we could be together, I said. "Alfie it's not that simple, said KT. "We have known each other since we were born they've down everything for me and know if I tell Eddie I'm going out with you and he get's mad then-, I cut her off with a kiss. "Maybe he would be OK with this, said KT while smiling. Then we started kissing again then we heard a scream. We got up and ran downstairs to see the most unbeliveable thing in the world...

* * *

**The first person to guess it gets shout out and I'm sorry this is all I could type my hand feels like it just got blown off and I will update next week because my birthday is on Saturday and we have to go shopping for supplies and I do not own the song John Doe B.O.B ft Priscilla and I do not own HOA so thanks for reading also plz review and PM me thank ou so Peace out Girl Scout**

**-Keyondraswag(Keyondra)-**


	5. What Is Going On

**Gorog What Do You want**

**So I had an idea from a story called Season 4 ANT Farm with Hudson in it which I wanted and the idea is to start promos which is basically commercial and the best things of the day HAPPY READING!**

**KT's POV**

Me and Alfie walked downstairs to see everyone that is from the House behind the couch except Alex, Justin, Eddie, and Nina. We looked to were the others were and saw someone with black wings a purple coat and a tall black hat like Ab Lincoln. "I have come for my revenge on Alex Justin and Nina, said The black winged guy. "Who are you, I said. "I am the great GORAG, said Gorog while coming up to my face. "OK dude your breath is funky hey here's a mint, I said while reaching for my purse that's on the couch and pulling out a mint. "Oh thank you I just had garlic pizza **(which is gross) **,said Gorog.

"Now you 3 come with me, said Gorog while pulling out his wand and making them disappear. "What was that, said Mara while her and the rest of the Brits including Alfie freaked out. "Should we Ed, I said while looking at him. "OK but we loose them, said Eddie. "At least we tried, I said while acting sad. "Tell us whats going on please I'm getting scared, said Joy while holding on to Jerome. "Um me Alex ,Justin ,Nina ,Eddie, and I... are wizards, I said while looking down. "WHAT, said all the Brits. "So what you guys are ''wizards" with wands and powers, said Patrica. "Yes look this is my wand but we don't know much about it we need to get my uncle and the others back who knows how much time gapped we have, said Eddie while running to Nina's room. "EDDIE WAIT UP, I said while I stopped at the door and look back at the other to see there open faces. "OH well, I said then ran up the stairs to Nina's room to see Eddie looking for something. "What are you doing, I said. "I'm looking for a spell book after I'm going to look on Alex's side or you could we need a spell to make us get to Manhattan we need Uncle Jerry and fast, said Eddie while tearing the place apart. "OK wait what's that, I said while looking at something sticking out under Alex's bed. I walked over to it and saw a old looking book that said spell. Eddie ran over to were I was an opened the book and it started to glow a very bright yellow in Eddie's face. I took the book from him and it stopped glowing.

"Wait take the book back Eddie, I said with a suspicion look on my face. Eddie took the book back and it started glowing again. "OK Eddie let me see your wand, I said. "Why, said Eddie while getting his wand from his back pocket. "Bingo look what it says at the top, I said while putting my finger on the word. "It says chosen one, said Eddie while I took the book and flipped to a page where it said chosen one which is at the back of the book . "OK it says that you have the most powerful wand in the wizard world you can use for good or evil oh and here is a spell to get us to our lare and I have no clue where it is, I said then Eddie took out his wand and did a spell."Wait we are coming with you, said Joy while him Patrica Alfie and Jerome were standing at the door. "Fine but you need wands to blend in oh here Edgebono Utoosis, I said on my wand with a finger then 2 showed up then I made 2 more and gave them to KT Patrica Alfie and Jerome. "OK lets go Ed, I said. "I take care of my own actions so please send us to Manhattan, said Eddie then his wand started to glow and brought us in front of Uncle Jerry's sub shop "Come on guys, I said then we ran into the sub shop to see Auntie Teresa.

**Teresa's POV**

I was giving a costumer there sandwich KT and Eddie burst through the doors with a few other people. "KT EDDIE wait where's Nina, I said while hugging KT and Eddie. "That's why we are here Nina was captured, said KT. "Oh dear by who, I said while gasping. "Gorog and he also captured Justin and Alex where's Uncle Jerry, said Eddie. "He's in the lare, I whispered. "OK thanks , They said then ran into the freezer.

**Eddie's POV**

We ran into the freezer which was really weird because when we came here it was just a regular freezer. "Eddie KT what are you doing here and who are they, said Uncle Jerry. "Um this is Jerome Patrica Alfie and Joy and they know about us and what is this place, said KT. "This is our lare where all our magical wizard stuff are you'll learn more later, said Uncle Jerry. "OK, said Me and KT. "Why would you tell them about your powers you know what's going to happen, said Uncle Jerry while sighing and putting his head down. "We had no choice, I said. "You had plenty of choices, said Uncle Jerry. 'No we didn't, said KT with her voice going higher as well. "What do you mean by that, said Uncle Jerry. "Gorog came to visit and took Alex Justin and Nina and the whole house saw everything, I said with my voice going lower. "OK you KT and Eddie need training to fight against Gorog it's not that easy I will help you and Brits need to go find where Gorog is hiding I will give you walkie talkies and KT will flash you back to Liverpool, said Uncle Jerry while getting the spell book.

"Wait Uncle Jerry there is something we have to tell you something, I said while taking out my wand. "Look at the top of his wand where the writing is, said KT. "It says chosen one, said Uncle Jerry. "Your the chosen one and an osirian what is going on up there in that paragon one power 2 powers are enough not 3, said Uncle Jerry while looking up at the sky. "OK come on we have to get our family back, said KT while she turned the lare into a gym. "How did you do that, I said. "I may have took the book from under Alex's bed last night and turned somethings into some other things and also Patrica you need a new lamp, said KT while waving her wand and a lamp appeared that said Patrica on it with a black shade over it but with a busted up light bulb like it was hit with a bat. "What did you do, said Patrica while picking up her lap from the floor. "You see I was trying to turn your lamp into a flat screen tv and then things flashed exploded and some did that so you also need a new laptop to, said KT while making her laptop appear with the screen ripped off. 'OK KT stop trying to turn things into other things, said Uncle Jerry. "OK lets get to work, I said then pulled out my wand. "Now here are you"First KT try to make Eddie strong and have muscles, said Uncle Jerry. "She doesn't need to do that I all ready got all that already, I said while showing my muscles. "Ya you do ,said KT while in a daze. "Hey who's your boyfriend here, said Alfie then KT snapped out of it. "Oh sorry Alfie I still love you, said KT while side hugging him. "Thank you baby I love you to, said Alfie. "OK cast the spell KT , I said. "OK 'here there everywhere send them to Gorogs lare', said KT while twirling her wand then Patrica Joy Alfie and Jerome disappeared. "I hope you guys know that after this you guys are no longer normal people, said Uncle Jerry. "We are wizards nothing about our life is noraml, said KT. "That's right KT now lets start with the basic...

**KT's POV**

-3 hours later-

"OK I think we got it now, said Eddie. "Remember get Justin Alex and Nina then do the spell now let's see if you got it, said Uncle Jerry reminding us for the 4th time. "We 2 Russo's collide be gone Gorog vaperis, said me and Eddie while making a fake Gorog explod. "Yes we got it, I said. "Now lets see what Patrica and the others got, said Uncle Jerry while taking the walkie talkie out. "Hey did you guys get anything, said Uncle Jerry into the walkie talkie. "Oh we got something me I got them, said a Unknown vocie into the walkie talkie. "GOROG, yelled me and Eddie into the walkie talkie. "Yes it's me and you better come quick or else you family wont be your family anymore, said Gorog then turned of his walkie talkie. "OK I need fresh air, I said then walked out the lare and out the sub station. Then started to walk the streets of Manhattan

_(Italics KT _normal narrator_)_

_I can hold my breath_  
_I can bite my tongue_  
_I can stay awake for days_  
_If that's what you want_  
_Be your number one_

_I can fake a smile_  
_I can force a laugh_  
_I can dance and play the part_  
_If that's what you ask_  
_Give you all I am_

Then I started to walk to the park and found a tree that would be easy to climb so I climbed it and sat down

_I can do it_  
_I can do it_  
_I can do it_

_But I'm only human_  
_And I bleed when I fall down_  
_I'm only human_  
_And I crash and I break down_  
_Your words in my head, knives in my heart_  
_You build me up and then I fall apart_  
_'Cause I'm only human_

_I can turn it on_  
_Be a good machine_  
_I can hold the weight of worlds_  
_If that's what you need_  
_Be your everything_

_I can do it_  
_I can do it_  
_I'll get through it_

_But I'm only human_  
_And I bleed when I fall down_  
_I'm only human_  
_And I crash and I break down_  
_Your words in my head, knives in my heart_  
_You build me up and then I fall apart_  
_'Cause I'm only human_

_I'm only human_  
_I'm only human_  
_Just a little human_

_I can take so much_  
_'Til I've had enough_

_'Cause I'm only human_  
_And I bleed when I fall down_  
_I'm only human_  
_And I crash and I break down_  
_Your words in my head, knives in my heart_  
_You build me up and then I fall apart_  
_'Cause I'm only human_

_(End of Song)_

I walked back to the lare to find Uncle Jerry and Eddie still practicing. "OK time to go guys good luck and I found out Gorog is in New York City at the top of the Skyscraper, said Uncle Jerry. "OK, I said. "OK I got the spell this time, said Eddie then waved his wand and then there was a flash and then we could see things clearer after a while but then we saw the most shocking thing

* * *

**Hola chicha's and chico's I finally finshed hope you liked it so guys I need to know everyone's fav song book tv show and movie so I could know what is up in the world today also here is what is next**

* * *

**Next time on Wizards and Anubis**

**Eddie: KT watch out **

**KT: AHHHHH**

**(At the House)**

**Amber: what do you think is going on**

**Mara: I don't know but this is probably worse than Sofia**

**Mick: There is probably something we ould do**

**(In the Lare)**

**Jerry: Wait they have the wrong spel that is to abliterate everything around them I have to warn them**

**Unknown Vocie: NOT SO FAST**

* * *

**See you next time on Wizards and Anubis I'm Keyondra and nothing is noraml**

**-Keyondra(Keyondraswag)-**


	6. Shocking

**Shocking**

**sorry i haven't updated in a while i was on vacation to 3 hotels and 2 resorts and couldn't bring my laptop but here i am now so HAPPY READING!**

* * *

**KT"S POV**

Me and Eddie walked into the portal and saw the most shocking thing...

Patrica Alfie Joy Jerome Nina Justin and Alex hanging from a grayish blackish wall and what kinda looked like hand cuffs

"Are you guys OK, said Eddie. "Oh were good we are just hanging our wrist probably turning black and purple and being capture was the most epic part of this experience, said Jerome "Whatever we have to get you out of here I'm going to go find Gorog, said Eddie then walked down a dark hallway yelling sarcastically."GOROG COME GET A PEACE OF ME. "OK wait I have to think of a spell, I said but then someone grabbed me. "AHHHHHH, I screamed. "KT, I think was Alfie's scream. "EDDIE HELP ME, I screamed but why did I scream Eddie's name I like Eddie wait what I mean A.L..fie. "KT I'M COMING, screamed Eddie. "I don't want everything to blow so please let everybody go, I said while waving my struggling finger. Gorog let me go and everyone else was let go from the chains. I was about to fall to the ground but then a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. I looked up and saw Eddie. "Thanks, I said. "No problem, said Eddie while bringing me back up. "Oh look at the happy couple to bad I will have to end you, said Gorog. KT LOOK OUT, yelled Eddie. I didn't know what he was telling me to watch out for so I just did a back flip and then a round off. Gorog then ran up to me so I punched him in his gut then kicked him in his stomach and did I mention I was wearing high heel boots that I hide my wand in. We then started to fight and I was in the mood to sing.

_(italics KT)_

_Plug in the mic, open the curtain_  
_Turn on the lights, I'm through rehearsing_  
_The feeling ignites, I'm in control_  
_The crowds in the palm of my hands_  
_All my fans stand, what is the truth?_  
_What's an illusion?_  
_You're searching for proof_  
_But are you certain?_  
_Whatever you see is what you get_  
_If words paint a picture then_  
_I betcha I can getcha yet_

_I'll make you believe in me_  
_I can be what you want me to be_  
_Tonight is the night_  
_Where I make you see_  
_That I can be anything_  
_Anything, anything_

I do a back bend kick over and a front flip and kick him in the face and punch his eye causing him to have a black eye.

_I'll make you believe in me_  
_I can be what you want me to be_  
_Tonight is the night_  
_Where I make you see_  
_That I can be anything_  
_Anything, anything_

_I've got nothing to lose, I've been exposed_  
_I'm paying my dues, playing the role_  
_I'm breaking the rules, flowing the flow_  
_I've got the whole world nodding "yes"_  
_Like some bobble heads_  
_I'll break a sweat, if you wanna_  
_Confess all your sins, you know you got 'em_  
_The rooms in a spin, the fever's pitched_  
_I swear there's no doubt I'm legit_  
_I'm no counterfeit_

_I'll make you believe in me_  
_I can be what you want me to be_  
_Tonight is the night_  
_Where I make you see_  
_That I can be anything_  
_Anything, anything_

_I'll make you believe in me_  
_I can be what you want me to be_  
_Tonight is the night_  
_Where I make you see_  
_That I can be anything_  
_Anything, anything_  
_You want from me_

I then do a cartwheel and elbow Gorog's back.

_I'm not shy, boy_  
_I can be what you want_  
_Your bright shiny toy_  
_You just have to respond_  
_The clock never stops_  
_But baby, it's time_  
_There's no doubt in my mind_  
_That I can make you believe_

_I can be what you want me to be_  
_Tonight is the night_  
_Where I make you see_  
_That I can be anything_  
_Anything, anything_

_I'll make you believe in me_  
_I can be what you want me to be_  
_Tonight is the night_  
_Where I make you see_  
_That I can be anything_  
_Anything, anything_

I then flip over Eddie's back and end up kicking Gorog in the balls.

_I'll make you believe in me_  
_I can be what you want me to be_  
_Tonight is the night_  
_Where I make you see_  
_That I can be anything_  
_Anything, anything_

_I'll make you believe in me_  
_I can be what you want me to be_  
_Tonight is the night_  
_Where I make you see_  
_That I can be anything_  
_Anything, anything_  
_You want from me_

_(End song)_

Once I was done singing I kick Gorog in his head but he grabs my foot and flipped making me fall on the floor hitting my head. "Now what happens next won't be so pretty, said Gorog while his hand was glowing. "GET AWAY FROM HER, I heard someone say which sounded a lot like Nina and Alex. They cast a spell and Gorog fell on the floor. "Alex Nina thank you, I said and hugged them. "Why wouldn't we your our sister from another mister, said Alex. "KT your OK, said Eddie then ran to me and picked me up and hugged me and twirled me. He brought me back down and we stared into each other eyes and we leaned in and we kissed. I totally forgot about Alfie and Nina. I turn around and find them kissing to. "Well OK I guess we don't need to go through the whole break up boo hoo, said Eddie. "Ya no boo hoo now who to destroy first eney meney minie you, said Gorog while pointing at Eddie Alex Nina then me. We all looked at each other then nodded. "Hear these three Russos cry, Get gone Gorog vaporize, we all said except anubis house. "Noooo Noooo NOOOOOOO, yelled Gorog. Gorog then disappeared and we all did a group hug. "We did it and the best part is we did it together, said Alex. "And KT that was amazing what you did you are super brave, said Justin. "Thanks now let's do this wizard style, I said then we all got our wands out and cast the same spell to make confetti appear and then it was like a picture we all stopped and smiled at each other. So today I leaned a lot about myself I'm a wizard I am really good at gymnastic and I have an amazing boyfriend and amazing friends.

* * *

**So that's the end of my story thank you for the little views but thank you**

**-Keyondra(Keyondraswag)-**


End file.
